


River & Keanu (Mike & Scott)

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You with a Story or Picture" [108]
Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Actors, Colors, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, black & white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: A Fanart of River Phoenix and Keanu Reeves (Mike Waters and Scott Favor).
Relationships: Keanu Reeves & River Phoenix, Scott Favor & Mike Waters
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You with a Story or Picture" [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 2





	River & Keanu (Mike & Scott)

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: This was originally a gift for someone but I am taking it back. It was not appreciated. She showed that all too well with her cruelty and then by trying to act like it was unintentional in the most laughably false, overdone manner ever. I put up with complisults, her talking mainly about what she wants to and her condescending tone for months now. Enough is enough. You said you rarely receive gifts. Ha! No wonder! If you treat someone whom is just trying to be kind to you so horribly, you don't deserve them!
> 
> I really planned on getting more stories updated but then life threw three things at me: my birthday, my sister getting severe sciatica and dratted tax season.
> 
> I like the first one. Not too fussy on the other two. 
> 
> Tara's been bed ridden which means I have to do most of the work around the house and errands outside of it. Lots of walking; lots of exhaustion. But, hey! I think I lost some weight! I gave myself until the final Graphic Novel of BRZRKR is released in Sept. 2022 to get fit so if I keep this up, I might actually make it!
> 
> But on the subject of taxes, I do my own, even though Louis in Ghostbusters says I shouldn't. 
> 
> One year he was right. I almost made this huge mistake which would have cost me about $1000! All because I put the income in the wrong space and someone from my local politician's office gave me the wrong advice also. :/
> 
> Luckily someone else helped me see the error. Thank You, God!
> 
> But I still do them. And I still hate them.
> 
> Especially this year since they got off to a late start here in Canada (with the deadline remaining the same) and they goofed up on my slips so I couldn't do it by phone like previously. 
> 
> To find this out, I had to phone the Canada Revenue Agency. Repeatedly. They were too busy at the start. Eventually this led to me finally getting through (thank You, God, again!) and having to listen to music while I was on hold.
> 
> Only to find out I needed to send in the regular forms.
> 
> Sigh.
> 
> So yesterday I sat down and did them.
> 
> Keanu, do you still have to fill out Canadian taxes? I'd say yes. But you probably also have the hassle of having to claim your US earnings. Hopefully you have someone honest do that for you because it's all a pain.
> 
> Well, anyway, I got done yesterday.
> 
> In between, I was trying to work on this art. But no attempt at River & Keanu, or Mike & Scott, was turning out well. I was failing miserably. I have enough sheets with awful looking eyes and faces that don't look right to construct a forest if that which used to be trees desired to return to their former state and God agreed to the request. 
> 
> Finally this turned out somewhat ok. But I had a meltdown when I reached River cuz I couldn't quite get him at the start. Only close to bedtime did something passable turn out. But f-bombs were flying and I'm mad at myself because I'm trying to cut down on my french.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> I don't believe you really read these (not with 4 hits, now 7, hits) but whether or not you do, I have another thing to say to you that might very well piss you off.
> 
> You know, this bit of art is fitting. Because I was thinking of something on Tuesday as I was bringing back my sis' medicine.
> 
> I wanted to tell you something that River Phoenix's character proclaims to Gordie in "Stand by Me."
> 
> "Wish the hell I was your dad."
> 
> Or mom in this case 
> 
> That's weird to say because I'm in love with you. But still, thinking of you and your upbringing, I would willingly sacrifice any romantic relationship with you to try to give you the childhood you deserved.
> 
> And I'm about to admit the desire to commit a felony here, full blown mens rea here, but since its all fantasy based, hypothetical and completely *impossible* I hope that you, and anyone reading this, will show me some mercy.
> 
> It is the *only* case where I would do it.
> 
> And, you see, I'd need a time machine.
> 
> If I had one, I wouldn't use it to go back in time and win a fortune on betting on sports I'd know the winners for. Nor would I use it to go back and avoid contacting Jordan and my heart subsequently breaking. Or to try to meet you before you found yourself in what might very well be your own permanent romantic relationship.
> 
> I'd use it to go and get you and Kim, when you were both kids, and take you away from those people whom didn't seem to love you in the way you deserved to be loved and take you to a time and place where I could raise you and love you like you were my own children.
> 
> And I wouldn't need a string of men to make me feel good about myself either: you two would be all I needed.
> 
> And there would be books read at night and films watched and fart jokes made because those are always funny. And I'd bake cupcakes for your school on hot dog day and finally learn how to drive so I could take you on tedious road trips to the cheap places I could afford to take you two to. And I would spank you, Keanu, when you needed it because I think you would need it. Even if it wasn't in the way I want to spank you now.
> 
> But I would make sure that you never doubted for one single minute that I loved you more than life itself.
> 
> But most of all I would be there for you.
> 
> Whenever you needed me, the both of you, I would *be* there. And I couldn't protect you from everything life would throw your way, but you could bet I would damn well try!
> 
> Because that is what being a mother is about. But more than that...
> 
> That is what love is about. Any type of love.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3


End file.
